


As I Love You

by Linky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky





	As I Love You

            The sky was wounded, but it was whole. Like a letter torn to pieces in a rage, frantically glued back together in regret and desperation. There was far more regret than Solas was ready to acknowledge. It seemed too still, considering the battle that had been fought. The silence seemed a mockery of their deeds, of _her_ deeds. It filled even the small spaces and crevices, creeping inside his ears and lungs, swallowing all the words he wanted to say. The apologies. The excuses. The lies. And she stood there, not watching him, but looking at the shattered fragments of the orb that had been the instrument of all this trouble. Her brow was furrowed – was it confusion? Anger? Her expressions weren’t as easy to read as he had once found them, not any more.

            “Solas.” For a moment he allowed himself to miss the way she used to say his name. Like a caress, something to whisper tenderly. Now a command, demanding his attention just for a brief moment, then casting it aside as though it scalded her. He looked up, into her clear, beautiful face and waited to hear the accusations.

            “I’m sorry.” She surprised him, how did she always do the opposite of what he expected? Her head inclined towards what was left of the orb, “I tried to save it, I really did.” Her voice was sincere, and Solas knew that she genuinely would have tried to keep it safe. This was just another failure, one that was on his head.

            “I know.” He sighed, “It’s not _your_ fault.” As he spoke, he rose to his feet, leaving the orb behind. There was nothing to be gained from it now. They watched one another for a time, and he could feel it, the resentment she had been holding on to fuel her – it was slipping away, falling into the silence. When her gaze softened, Solas looked away. He could not bear to see forgiveness. Still, she didn’t speak until she was standing before him. Gently, her fingers took hold of his hands, and squeezed.

             “I hope someday you will love someone the way I loved you.” She didn’t say any more, and she dropped his hands as though they were a weight that had grown too heavy for her to lift. Then she was gone. Other people sought her company, needed to see her hale and victorious. He could only imagine the sight she would present, face blooded, emerging from between the corpses of two dragons like they had cast themselves at her feet. He could not say, lest he give in to the desire to do the same, how truly, desperately he had loved her.

 

              Solas left. And he did not look back, not once. Perhaps his path would lead him full circle, and she would be at the finish line.


End file.
